


By Your Side

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [30]
Category: General Hospital, Glee
Genre: Crossover, Deathfic, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4674173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam helps her boyfriend cope with a loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandoms: General Hospital/Glee  
Title: By Your Side  
Characters: Sam McCall and Cooper Anderson  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Cooper Anderson  
Rating/Warnings: AU, Crossover, Death!Fic  
Summary: Sam helps her boyfriend cope with a loss.  
Author's Note: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital, Glee or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 293 words without title and ending.

Word used: Admire

Drabble #30: By Your Side

Sam can't help but admire Cooper for how strong he was for his parents while attending his little brother's funeral. She knew how it felt to lose a sibling. Her own brother had died years ago, and to this day she still missed him like crazy.

To see the man she loved, standing at his brother's grave, broke her heart when she saw just how upset Cooper was. She knew that he was trying to keep it together for everyone, but she also knew that her boyfriend would need someone to lean on soon, too.

Sam wrapped an arm around Cooper's waist, and kissed his cheek softly. "It's okay to be sad, Cooper, to let it all out. You don't have to hide your sadness, sweetie. You'll always have me by your side, no matter what. Let me love you and be strong for you."

Cooper looked up at his girlfriend and after a moment, pulled Sam close and hugged her. "He was just a kid, Sam. Just a freaking kid, who didn't deserve to die." He wiped at his eyes that had started to tear up, and tightened his hold on his girlfriend as they left the cemetery.

Sam kept an eye on her boyfriend as they left and vowed to Blaine and herself, that she would take care of Cooper and help him deal with his brother's death. Before long the two of them had reached their car and Sam got into the driver's seat, because her boyfriend was in no condition to drive. 

When they got home, the two of them crawled into bed and Sam let Cooper talk about his brother as she hugged and comforted him, letting him know that she loved him and was there for him.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
